


Vuxenpoäng

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, coffee shop talk, ghosts from the past, it's all good, the ex factor
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Even tar en trip down memory lane och knyter ihop lite lösa trådar från sitt förflutna.





	Vuxenpoäng

**Author's Note:**

> Utspelar sig i början av s4. Evens massiva jobb med att acceptera sitt förflutna och våga blicka framåt är i full gång. Sonja var ett stort kapitel i hans liv och har även betytt mycket för Isak, så jag kan inte köpa att hon skulle vara helt borta från historien nu.

Fan, nu är jag sen. Exakt hur sen kan jag inte veta, telefonen dog någon gång under förmiddagen, och jag har inte kommit åt att ladda den. Och inte kom jag ihåg armbandsuret i morse heller.  
Hon kommer att vara sur när jag kommer fram. Perfekt. Not.

Ska jag bara skita i det, kanske? Åka direkt hem, ladda telefonen och vänta på Isak. Städa undan och börja med middagen, så att han inte behöver göra något när han kommer hem. Det låter lockande...  
Men nej, jag kan inte smita från allt som är obehagligt, alla konflikter. Måste få _closure._ Det kanske blir jobbigt, men det kommer att kännas bra efteråt. Det var vad Isak trodde, åtminstone, när han uppmuntrade till det här mötet. Och han brukar ha rätt.

Min blick faller på en stor urtavla i ett skyltfönster. 16:11 om den går rätt, och det verkar rimligt. Intervjun var nog klar någonstans runt 15:40. Det är då inte så illa.  
Jag närmar mig caféet där vi ska mötas och tar trappan i ett stort kliv. Tur att man är utrustad med långa ben.

"Förlåt!" pustar jag, när jag lokaliserat henne och armbågat mig fram till bordet där hon sitter. "Jag tänkte ringa, men så hade telefonen laddat ur, och..."  
Jag svamlar fram mitt hav av ursäkter medan jag skalar av mig ryggsäck och jacka. Lägger i från mig allting i hörnet av den väggfasta bänk, där det finns plats åt mig.  
"Ingen fara," säger Sonja enkelt. "Jag köpte en kaffe till dig, den är fortfarande varm. Lättmjölk och extra shot, eller hur?"  
"Perfekt, tack!"

Jag famlar under bänken efter det eluttag jag hoppas ska finnas där, och finner det. Yes!  
Jag glömde helt att ladda min telefon innan jag gick och la mig igår. Normalt är det Isak som gör det. Går en runda på kvällen för att släcka alla lampor och se till att dörren är låst. Letar fram våra nycklar, så att vi ska slippa sno runt utan att hitta dem på morgonen. Sätter laptops och telefoner på laddning.  
Men nu blev det så att jag blev kvar hemma hos mina föräldrar lite för länge i går kväll, och när jag kom hem hade han redan gått och lagt sig. Lite retfullt att jag ska vara så beroende av honom för småsaker, men lite hemtrevligt också.

"Hej!" hälsar jag, då jag äntligen slår mig ner framför min före detta flickvän.  
Med hälsningar och ursäkter och telefonladdningar ur världen, tar jag mig tid att se på henne ordentligt.  
"Vad snygg du har blivit!"  
Orden slipper ur mig utan att jag kan hindra dem, och Sonja skrattar till åt minen jag förmodligen får till när jag inser vad jag sagt.  
"Tack ska du ha... för jag antar att det var en komplimang?"  
Jag faller in i hennes skratt, lättad över att hon tar mitt klavertramp på rätt sätt.

Hon ser verkligen fantastisk ut. Ny frisyr, kortare och kanske även blondare, inte helt olikt Sharon Stone i _Catwoman._ Nya, lediga kläder. Lite sportiga. Men framför allt ser hon energisk ut. Levande. Snygg har hon alltid varit, så det var faktiskt en egendomlig kommentar från mig. Men det kanske ska till att vara ifrån varandra några månader, för att man ska lägga märke till det man haft framför ögonen så länge.  
Hon känns lättare att tala med också, märker jag. Mer lättillgänglig. Eller så är det bara jag som har målat upp värsta tänkbara scenario för mig själv och gjort det svårare än det behöver vara. Det vore inte första gången, om man säger så.

"Och du har ju också lite förändringar i bagaget?" säger hon nu och ser på mig över kanten på sitt kaffeglas. Jag ser frågande tillbaka på henne, och hon fortsätter.  
"Jag var också lite sen, nämligen... jag försökte ringa, men kom ju inte fram. Så jag ringde hem till dig, för att se om du var kvar där. Och Unni sa att du inte bor där längre?"  
"Ja..."  Jag lutar mig tillbaka och tar en djup klunk av kaffet. "Svårt att fatta, egentligen... fortfarande."

Det är en vecka sedan flyttlasset gick, och jag och Isak officiellt blev sambor. Visserligen har vi spenderat 99% av vårens nätter ihop, antingen i kollektivet eller hemma i mitt föräldrahem. Men detta är ändå annorlunda. Det är vårt, vår egna lilla bubbla där bara vi bestämmer. Och det är himlen.  
Jag berättar om hela processen. Den som startade med en lösryckt idé, en tanke om att kanske en dag, inte alltför långt in i framtiden... Kollektivet började kännas trångt, trots allt, och Isak kände att det var han som borde röra på sig. Sist in, först ut, som de säger. Han hade sitt inackorderingsbidrag färdigt, och föräldrar som skuldmedvetet bidrog för att täcka upp resten, resignerade i vetskapen att han inte tänkte flytta hem igen.   
Mina föräldrar tvekade, men gick ganska snart från " _inte förrän du har gått ut skolan_ " till " _ögonblicket det inte funkar längre, kommer du hem igen, bara så att du vet!_ " Och efter ett samtal med Jørgen, min psykolog, som tyckte att det lät som en bra idé, gav de med sig.  
Vi behöver varandra, så är det bara. Isak och jag. Behöver hänga med i varandras vardag, få rutin och säkerhet. Hålla koll, finnas där.  
Jag är medveten om att det får oss att framstå som ett par i 30-årsåldern när jag uttrycker det såhär, men så är vi inga typiska tonåringar heller. Inte helt och fullt. Vi har båda behövt bli vuxna i förtid, ta ansvar för våra liv på ett helt annat sätt än våra jämnåriga vänner.   
Det är också därför jag har börjat söka jobb. För att mina föräldrar inte ska behöva skjuta till med alltför mycket. Och snart går jag ut skolan, och ska försöka stå på egna ben helt och hållet. Åtminstone är det tänkt så. Men jag kommer väl alltid att vara deras bebis.

"Jobb och sambo, snacka om vuxenpoäng!" ler hon efter min historia. "Jag känner knappt igen dig alls!"  
Jag ler och ser ner i mitt glas. Nej, jag är mig väl inte riktigt lik, det får jag medge. Partykillen som jag var när vi började dejta, han är ordentligt nedtonad, om än inte borta helt. Och den rastlöse, lättirriterade Even som hon fått tampas med på senare år, han har också dämpat sig. Men kanske det är något annat som får synas i stället. Något som inte gjorde mycket väsen från sig för ett år sedan, men som började titta fram alltmer frekvent när jag började på en ny skola och upplevde hur sak efter sak föll på plats. Något som är... jag?

"Men att ni vågar?" Sonjas röst skär genom tystnaden, och jag återvänder till henne med blicken. "Jag hade aldrig vågat, efter såpass kort tid!"  
"Nej, jag förstår det... men vi har aldrig gjort saker _by the book,"_ säger jag. "Vi märkte ganska snart att vi måste göra på vårt eget sätt, om vi ska få det att funka."  
Hon blir tyst. Ser ner i sitt kaffe och lutar glaset lite, som för att se hur långt hon kan nå innan det skvimpar över.  
"Jag är glad att det gör det," säger hon dämpat. "Funkar, alltså. Trots att jag gjorde mitt bästa för att förstöra." 

Jag suckar lite. Den här delen av samtalet var jag inställd på, men det betyder inte att jag har tänkt över vad jag ska svara. Men jag får väl försöka.   
"Vet du, det är faktiskt mer tvärtom," säger jag och lutar mig fram lite för att försöka nå hennes blick.  
Hon ser frågande på mig och jag fortsätter.  
"Du försökte varna Isak... och det var du som berättade för honom vad som hände, när jag inte kunde göra det själv. Och jag vet att du var ett jättebra stöd för honom efteråt, det har han berättat. Du underlättade för oss."  
Sonja ler lite, men verkar inte övertygad.  
"Var inte för snäll mot mig nu," invänder hon. "Jag sa också att han inte skulle tro på att du var kär i honom."  
"Tja, men..."  
Jag pausar för att söka efter de rätta orden.  
"Det var väl kanske inte så konstigt att du trodde något annat," säger jag prövande. "Du hade varit med förut, liksom." 

Hon nickar, och det blir tyst. Jag vet att hon tänker samma som jag, går igenom de senaste årens händelser för tusende gången. Tiden med diagnoser och utredningar, med oro och utbrott och tusen frågor, och mitt i alltihop, Mikael.  
"Ja, jag ville dig aldrig något illa," säger hon tyst. Lite kvävt, nästan.  
"Jag vet ju det!" säger jag med ett litet skratt, ett som fastnar i halsen.   
För det känns nästan lite oförskämt att sitta här och vara _okej_ efter allting. Jag skärper till mig, söker hennes blick igen.  
"Du? Jag vet det. Och du behöver inte sitta här och be om ursäkt. Det var inte därför jag ville träffas."  

"Varför ville du träffas egentligen, Even?"  
Hon spänner blicken i mig. De där mandelformade ögonen med den ständigt skiftande färgen, de som jag förlorat mig i åtskilliga gånger sedan jag såg dem första gången. Det känns som en livstid sedan.  
"För att få se hur det går med dig," svarar jag trevande. "Och för att _jag_ skulle få be om ursäkt ordentligt. Jag är inte direkt stolt över hur jag lämnade saker och ting, ska du veta."

Det har plågat mig dagligen ända sedan i julas. Sedan dagen jag kraschade, övertygad om att jag ännu en gång förstört allt. Den nya, lilla värld som jag försökt bygga upp, den där det inte riktigt fanns någon plats för Sonja och som jag gjort allt för att stänga henne ute ifrån.  
Jag skötte det inte snyggt, det fick hon erfara gång på gång. Men hon stannade, bunden av ansvarskänsla och gamla minnen.  
Hon suckar.  
"Men, du och jag... det var egentligen redan över. Eller hur?"  
Där slog hon huvudet på spiken.   
"Jag insåg det efter att jag hade pratat med Isak den där morgonen. Eller, rättare sagt, jag tillät mig att tänka så," fortsätter hon.   
Jag ser frågande på henne. Vilken morgon?  
"Ett par veckor innan jul?" svarar hon, läser mina tankar precis som förr i tiden. "Han skrev till mig och berättade att du var där, så jag ringde upp honom och vi pratade lite..."  
Jag nickar. Den morgonen, ja. Början av min Isak-vecka, vårt eldprov. Den med en orolig Isak som tassade på tå runt mig, osäker på hur han skulle närma sig min deprimerade varelse. Då var jag inte alltför glad över kontakten mellan dem, mellan min exflickvän och min nya, sköra förälskelse, men nu är jag evigt tacksam.  
"Jag kände mig bara lättad när vi lagt på," berättar Sonja. "När jag förstått att han var med på vad som hände, och att du hade det bra där. Det kändes som ett överlämnande. Som om jag äntligen kunde pusta ut."

Jag ler prövande mot henne, ett fåfängt försök att dölja att jag känner mig som en stor jävla idiot. En som stulit hennes tonår ifrån henne och utnyttjat hennes naturliga omtanke. De är många, de elaka tankar som jag tänkt om henne. Anklagat henne för att hålla mig för hårt och inte låta mig vara mig själv. Men hur kunde jag begära att hon skulle veta precis vad som passade sig, när jag inte ägnade det en tanke själv?   
"Jag är verkligen leden för all skit du har fått vara med om för min skull," mumlar jag.   
"Säg inte så," ber Sonja. "Många av mina bästa minnen är från tiden med dig. Alla fester och dagar på stranden. Eller bara hemma i ditt rum, när du försökt lära mig vad bra film är för något."  
Det blir tyst igen.  
"Minns du den där kvällen i Trysil?" frågar jag sedan, och känner hur jag spricker upp i ett stort leende.  
"När strömmen gick?" frågar hon, och faller in i mitt skratt när jag nickar.

Vi hade varit ute och åkt längdskidor hela eftermiddagen, och var både genomfrusna och hungriga när vi kom tillbaka till stugan. Sonja, jag och mina föräldrar. Det måste ha varit den första vintern vi var tillsammans. Det första jullovet. Och vi hade planen klar för oss. In med middagsmaten i ugnen, och så bastu. Den hade stått på sedan innan vi åkt ut, så den borde vara varm och redo nu, färdig för att värma oss medan middagen skötte sig själv.  
Men vi kom tillbaka till en kolsvart stuga, som var lika kall som utomhus. Åtminstone kändes det så.   
Så det blev till att tänka snabbt. Hjälpas åt med att kånka den tunga furusäng, som mina föräldrar sov i och som nog inte blivit flyttad från sitt hörn på årtionden, fram till den öppna spisen. Sedan gjorde pappa upp eld medan mamma fixade mackor på vad hon kunde finna i kylskåpet, och Sonja och jag gjorde varm choklad på kaminen. Med mörk rom i till de vuxna, och utan till tonåringarna. Eller, utan på så sätt att pappa inte låtsades se det extra svepet med flaskan.  
Slutligen bäddade vi ner oss allihop, tätt tillsammans för att hålla värmen.

"Och så kom strömmen tillbaka mitt i natten, och du blev så rädd så att du ramlade ur sängen!" skrattar Sonja.  
"Det var säkert du som hade skruvat på radion på max!" försvarar jag mig.  
Vi skrattar tillsammans, och det känns som förr, och vi får säkert en hel del arga blickar från människor runt om oss, men jag bryr mig inte.  
"Den delen saknar jag nästan varje dag," berättar hon, och torkar diskret bort en förrymd skrattår från ögonvrån. "Att känna mig som en i familjen. Det som är Isaks plats nu..."  
Hon ler varmt när hon säger det, men jag hinner se en skymt av vemod i hennes blick. Och jag förstår henne, mina föräldrar är toppen på att få folk att känna sig sedda och välkomna. Isak, som varit lite osäker och reserverad till en början, har slappnat av helt och pratar med dem som om han känt dem hela livet.

"Men, det är väl inget som hindrar att du fortfarande är _en vän_ till familjen?" prövar jag. "Våra föräldrar umgås ju fortfarande, så vi kan väl bara haka på ibland?"  
Det tycker hon låter som en bra idé, och jag förvånas nästan över hur lättad jag själv blir. Som om ytterligare en pusselbit fallit på plats.  
"Men Sonja, vi har ju bara pratat om mig," säger jag sedan. "Det var ju precis såhär det _inte_ skulle bli..."  
Hon rycker urskuldande på axlarna och ler snett.  
"Berätta, vad händer i ditt liv?" ber jag. "Du ser verkligen annorlunda ut... på ett bra sätt alltså."  
"Jag har börjat träna krav maga," berättar hon. "Ska faktiskt iväg på träningen nu snart..."

Hon slänger en blick på klockan bakom mig, verkar konstatera att det börjar bli dags.  
"Och så har jag sökt in på universitetet i höst."  
"Har du? Grymt!"  
"Japp, hotel management-programmet," ler hon. "Så vi får se om jag kommer in."  
"Det får vi hoppas!" säger jag.  
Sonjas telefon plingar, och jag kan inte undgå att se namnet på displayen. _Andreas._  
Jag hade inte tänkt att kommentera det, men när jag ser det lilla leendet sprida sig i hennes ansikte, kan jag inte låta bli.  
"Någon speciell?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
"En på träningen, bara..." svarar hon, med ett försök till nonchalans i rösten, men utan att kunna sluta le.  
Jag känner igen det där ansiktsuttrycket, den beslöjade blicken och det fåniga lilla leendet hos någon som har en crush. Och just nu kan jag inte komma på mycket som skulle kunna göra mig gladare, än att se det i min ex-flickväns ansikte. 

Telefonen plingar igen, och hennes fåniga crush-leende förbyts mot en förvirrad min med rynkade ögonbryn.  
"Satte du aldrig på din telefon?" frågar hon mig.  
"Va? Jag vet inte, vadå?" svarar jag förvirrat.  
"Isak är orolig."

 _Shit._  
Jag famlar i högen av mina tillhörigheter bredvid mig, jeansjackan, väskan, plastpåsen med böcker, och den långa laddsladden som tycks ha snott in sig i alltihop. Får tag i telefonen och kan konstatera att hon haft rätt, den är fortfarande avslagen.   
Jag får bråttom att starta upp den och trummar otåligt med fingertopparna mot bordsskivan när jag tycker att det tar för lång tid.  
"Jag skriver att du lever och har det bra," ler Sonja medan hon börjar knappa in ett meddelande. "Så kan du svara honom ordentligt sedan, i lugn och ro..."

Jag lägger ifrån mig telefonen när jag ser att hon börjar göra sig i ordning för att gå.  
"Du, det var fint att se dig," säger jag, osäker på vad som är det rätta att säga i en sådan här situation.  
"Detsamma, Even," svarar hon. "Jag är verkligen glad att det går bra för dig... lycka till med den nya lägenheten."  
"Kom förbi en kväll!" hör jag mig själv föreslå. "På middag eller så."  
Hon skrattar till och ger mig en besynnerlig min, en blandning av ifrågasättande och tveksamhet.  
"Alltså, skulle inte det vara lite pinsamt?" frågar hon. "Vän till dina föräldrar är en sak, men middag med dig och din pojkvän...?"  
"Äsch, det är väl ingen fara?" tycker jag. "Isak skulle säkert tycka att det vore kul. Och om du spelar dina kort rätt, kanske du har Andreas med dig då?"  
Hon skrattar till och skakar på huvudet, roat mer än avvisande.  
"Ja, varför inte," säger hon sedan. "Gör du din spenatlasagne då?"  
Jag faller in i skrattet och lovar att jag ska laga hennes favorit. Så reser hon sig och trär på sig träningsjackan. Jag får en kram och blir sittande att se efter henne när hon lämnar caféet. Behagligt lätt till mods.  
Så tar jag upp telefonen för att gå igenom alla meddelanden.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

 

Isak 14:42 _Hei Kjekken!_ Lycka till med intervjun. Jag tänker på dig.

Isak 14:42 Lite mer än vanligt alltså

Isak 15:30 Hur gick det? Kändes det bra?

Isak 15:45 Är du färdig än? Hälsa Sonja!

Isak 17:10 Jag går hem. Ring om det är något <3

Isak 17:45 Är du okej? Ska jag möta upp dig någonstans?

Isak 18:12 Ringde Unni och de har inte heller hört av dig. Var är du?

Isak 18:33 Even?

Isak 18:41 Om du vill vara ifred är det lugnt, men kan du svara så jag vet att du är okej?

 

Jag 19:18 Förlåt!!! Glömde sätta på tlf och tiden gick så fort!

Isak19:20 Lugnt, Sonja berättade. Förlåt för att jag lät som en creepy stalker

Jag 19:20 Det är ju ditt jobb ;) Kommer hem nu <3

Isak 19:21 <3

 

Två missade samtal har jag också, ett från Isak och ett från Sonja. Samt ett sms från ett okänt nummer. Jag rynkar ögonbrynen och öppnar det.

Okänt nr 16:18 Hej Even! Tack för ett trevligt och givande samtal idag. Välkommen på introduktion, torsdagen den 20/4 klockan 17:00 /Linda på Kaffebrenneriet Skovveien

Jag flinar stort och tar upp fliken med Isaks meddelanden igen.

Jag 19:25 Och på tal om jobb...

Isak 19:25 Du fick det???

Jag 19:26 _[sunglasses emoji]_

Isak 19:27 Jag visste det! Kalla öl när du kommer hem!

Jag: 19:27 Vem har du flörtat med den här gången?

Isak 19:29 Mahdi ;) Köpte på hemvägen

Jag 19:30 Innan du visste att jag fått det? Risky!

Isak: 19:32 Annars hade vi ju behövt trösta oss :P

Isak 19:32 Men jag visste att du skulle få det. You da man!

Jag 19:33 YOU da man <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
